What am I to say?
by Brilliantim
Summary: This is a Percabeth story my first one actually . A one shot that is VERY short. Percy tell Annabeth his feelings aout her and Luke... -And old story. This is going to be re-written as soon as I have the time-


The sun rose over Camp Half-Blood. In the Poseidon cabin, two people sat on a bed, staring at each other. There was a very tense feeling in the air.

"Percy" Annabeth whispered, "Percy, are you mad at me?"

"Well of course I am Annabeth, what did you expect?" he answered, trying to fight his tears.

"Well... I don't know! But I don't even know why you are so upset..." she said, her lip trembled dangerously.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO CONTACT LUKE ANNABETH! PERHAPS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN HE'S A TRAITOR?!" he screamed in fury. Last night he had caught her trying to send an Iris-message to Luke, the one Percy had thought was his friend. But many summers ago, he'd found out Luke was working for Kronos, the evil Titan of Taurtarus. But that wasn't the whole truth about his anger. Percy had always been jealous at Luke because Annabeth was in love with him. He had fallen in love with her the first time he saw her eyes. Now, he couldn't look at her, but he knew she was crying. He regretted that he had asked to see her here. His whole body felt terrible. He just wanted to kill himself and get rid of all these emotions.

"Per-Percy" Annabeth whispered again, "I'm... I'm so sorry... but Luke... I think he's been enchanted by Kronos... it isn't his fault!" she said quietly. He looked at her and his heart immediately started beating much faster. When he saw her red watery eyes looking sadly at him, the only thing he anted to do was to hold her tight, to take all her fears away. But he had to stay focused! Luke had tried to kill him after all.

"Annabeth!" he said seriously, "I know you love him but..." he started but was interrupted.

"Love? Percy... what is it that you don't get?!"

"But... I thought... you always talk about him in that way, you want to rescue him and all... to me it seems you love him!"

"Percy! I love Luke as a BROTHER. I've been through so much with him. I know that the Luke out there isn't the real Luke. I know that Percy."

"But I thought... I..." he couldn't speak. It was like a stone had lifted from his stomach. She wasn't in love with Luke! "Annabeth!" he started saying, but she put her fingers against his lips. She bent over and whispered in his ear:

"Percy, do you know who I love?" she asked. He started shaking his head when she suddenly kissed him, right on his mouth. He kissed her right back, touching her beautiful hair softly, forgetting about everything. Nothing existed _**acc**__ept_ ("to receive" or "say yes to") or _**ex**__cept_ ("excluding")." mceserialized"42"except Annabeth. Annabeth with her beautiful grey eyes and blonde hair. Suddenly, in middle of kissing, he remembered the words of Athena, Annabeth's mother. "I do not improve your friendship with my daughter". He wondered whether he was supposed to be scared or nervous, but he was too happy to care.There was a sudden noise from the door, and into the room came Tyson. He looked at them with _This problem affect__**s**__ all of us_." mceserialized"57"a puzzled look. Percy let go of Annabeth quickly and blushed.

"Have you seen Rainbow?" Tyson asked, like he hadn't interrupted Percy's most wonderful moment in his whole life.

"Yeah he's under my bed!" Percy said irritated (the fact that hippocampi was a sea creature didn't occur him), "No, seriously man, I haven't. Er... I'm sorry to ask you but... I kind of want to be alone with Annabeth for a while..." he said. Tyson grinned happily and turned to the open door. Before he closed it he turned around.

"Are you and Annabeth going to have kiddies?" he asked, shining with happiness. Percy looked at Annabeth and she looked at him. Suddenly they both started laughing, landing in a heap on Percy's bed, not being able to stop. Tyson left the room with another puzzled look. Outside they could hear him mutter to himself:

"Poor Percy's kiddies, the parents are mad."

Inside the Poseidon cabin, Percy and Annabeth was still laughing.

"Thanks gods!" he murmured happily.


End file.
